


Don't Know Why

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't understand why they trust him when he doesn't trust himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt -> Author's Choice, any, he doesn't know why they trust him.

There are some days where he has to make himself completely scarce and get away from the other Rangers and base, taking a day or more to sort himself out. He has no doubt that they might be tracking him through the morpher, but so far they haven't had a reason to track to him down and he won't give them one.

The days that he disappears are usually when the killer instincts that the demon, Diabolico, had beat into him are the strongest. He doubts that the team or his father would understand, since those instincts while being raised among demons don't just go away over night.

They probably won't ever go away.

He sees the relief in their eyes when he returns from his impromptu trips and it makes him sick to his stomach sometimes.

He doesn't understand why they trust him just because he's a Power Ranger and the word of his own family. He doesn't even trust himself on a good day.


End file.
